


That Time Of The Month

by Piperandleoxx4



Series: Sam and Dean's "Normal" Life [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, First Period, Humor, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Protective Dean Winchester, Puberty, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's daughter get's her first period and they both have a panic attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Of The Month

Dean and Sam were in the kitchen and they were both ready to go to work. Dean looked at his watch and tsked. 

“Where the hell is Rebecca?”

“She said she didn’t feel well,” Sam said with a mouthful of cereal. 

Dean hits his brother with the newspaper over the head. “When were you planning on telling me this, nit wit?”

Sam shrugged. “I just did.” He then grabs the newspaper from Dean and returns the smack in the stomach. “Bitch.”

“Jerk,” Dean retorted as he grabbed the newspaper back from his brother. He turned around and see’s Rebecca at the bottom of the stairs looking very pale. “You okay?” he asked concerned.

“I don’t know…I don’t feel good,” she said.

“Well what hurts? Is it your head or your stomach or both?” The more information Dean could get out of her the more he can figure out if she should go to school or not. 

“I guess my stomach but it’s not like a normal stomachache. It’s hard to explain.” She said with her hand on her stomach. 

Sam got up from the table and walked over to Rebecca. “Do you think you can make it through school today?” he asked.

“Yeah, I guess…” she said wearily. 

Dean puts his hand on her shoulder. “Listen, if you feel worse then go to the nurse and I’ll pick you up. How does that sound?”

She nodded her head in agreement.

“Okay, good.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead and she walked out the door. “I’m sure she’ll be fine,” Dean said to his brother. “It was probably something she ate yesterday.”

“Yeah probably.” Sam grabbed his briefcase and travel coffee mug. “Alright, I’m off. Have a fun at work.”

Dean scoffed, “Yeah, okay. You too.”

The day went like normal. Dean arrived at the garage, got his hands dirty. Things didn’t change until his co-worker, Mark, jogged up to him as he was under the hood of an old Sedan.

“Dude, phone,” Mark said as he kicked his leg.

“Dude,” he mocked Mark’s tone, “you don’t see me under this car’s skirt? Take a message.”

“It’s your daughter,” Mark said as he pulled Dean out from under the car. 

Dean grabbed the phone. “Rebecca, you okay?”

“No. I’m in really bad pain and I just wanna go home!” she whined. 

“Alright, alright. Why don’t you just go to the nurse and I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“No! I don’t wanna go the nurse, she’s so mean. Anybody who goes in there walks out feeling worse. I’ll just meet you at the office.” 

“Okay, I’ll be there soon.” Dean hung up the phone, whizzed past Mark, grabbed his keys and raced off to the school. When he arrived he saw Rebecca in the main office looking worse than she did this morning. After he signed her out he lead her to the car. “Don’t worry, Becca, I’ll get you home and I’ll call the doctor and we’ll nip this in the bud, okay kiddo?”

She responded with a whimper and then got in the fetal position in the front seat. When they arrived to the house Dean helped her into her bed and gave her an Advil. He got down to the kitchen and called Sam.

“Hey.”

“Hey, looks like Becca is sick.” 

“Aw, man really?” Sam said.

“Yeah, and I don’t know with what but she seems to be in a lot of pain. I’m about to call the pediatrician.”

“I hope it’s not appendicitis,” Sam said thinking out loud. He then regretted saying it because he knew Dean would freak out. 

“Do you think it is?!” Dean said alarmed. 

“No, Dean I was just saying. I’m sure she’s fine,” Sam assured.

“DAAAAAADDDDD!!!!!!!” Rebecca screamed from upstairs.

Dean’s heart stopped and didn’t even hang up the phone but he did drop it in the kitchen. He then raced upstairs, skipping each step. Rebecca gave out another blood curdling scream when Dean realized it was coming from the bathroom. “I’m coming!” he yelled back. He busted open the door to see Rebecca standing in the middle of the bathroom with her pants around her legs. He then noticed the blood in her underwear. Dean was somewhat relieved and then everything made sense. His little girl was getting her first period. 

“Oh, kiddo…”

“I think I’m dying!” she said horrified.

“You’re not dying. You’ve got your period,” he said as he handed her a tissue to dry her eyes. “You know about periods, right?”

“I mean the nurse talked about it a little but I don’t remember everything. And she didn’t say anything about the pain I’d be in,” she moaned.

“Okay well just sit on the toilet and um, don’t move and I’ll be right back.”

“Wait, where are you going?”

Dean makes his way towards the door. “I’m gonna get you a tampon. Or-I mean I guess a pad. Which one do you wear?”

Rebecca shook her head. “I don’t know! I’m kinda new at this.”

Dean gave off a nervous laugh, “Right…” 

Dean got to the drug store and B lined for the sanitary napkin section and then found himself in a pool of confusion. Oh God. He had no idea what to buy his daughter. The aisle was filled with a bunch of different options. Tampons, liners, pads, ultra thin, and heavy flow…the list just went on and on and for days. His eyes darted around the aisle until he just grabbed a bunch of different boxes and headed towards the check out counter.

When he got home he dumped out all of the boxes on the counter. “I’m coming up, Becca,” he yelled. Sam then ran into the house breathing very heavily. It looked as if he had ran a marathon.

“Hey, I got here as fast I could I-are those what I think they are?” Sam asked pointing to the array of feminine products on the table. 

“It’s her period,” Dean informed Sam.

“Ohhhh…. well that makes sense, I guess. And she is 12.” Sam takes another gander towards the pile of tampons. “What did you do, buy out the whole store?” Sam teased.

“Shut up, how the hell was I supposed to know what to buy?”

“You could’ve asked me. I did have a long-term relationship with a woman you know. I’ve made a few runs before.”

Dean smiled at the thought of his brother grabbing tampons for Jessica. “Dude, I panicked and grabbed what I could. I just wanted to get out of there.” Dean picks up the maxi pad for heavy flow. “Which one should I give her?”

Sam grabbed the box out of his hand. “Well certainly not this one.” He then picked up a panty liner. “This will be fine for her first period.”

Dean eyed his brother. “How the hell do you know so much about a girls first period? You got a little girl that I don’t know about?” Dean joked.

Sam scoffed. “No. I’ve just done my research. It was bound to happen sometime, I just thought that one of us should be prepared,” Sam said.

Dean pursed his lips, impressed with his brother’s intuition. “Well, I can’t say I disagree with that logic.”

Sam tossed Dean the panty liners. “Here, you should take these to her.”

“Thanks.” Dean headed upstairs and gave his daughter the pads. Once she got settled she headed back to her room to try to rest.

When he came back downstairs Sam had left. When he returned he had a plastic bag filled with all sort of goodies. 

“What the hell did you get?” Dean asked as he snaked the bag from Sam to look through it.

“Everything that a girl with her period is going to need.”

Dean pulled every item out of the bag one by one. “Midol, a heating pad, and…. Chocolate?” he asked confused.

Sam smiled, “Trust me. It’s gold.” 

Dean shrugged, “I’ll take your word for it.” He put all of the period items away in a drawer that he dedicated for Rebecca for her time of the month. “So I guess that’s it, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“My little girl is all grown up,” Dean said putting his hands in his pockets.

“I wouldn’t say that… I mean she is only 12, Dean.”

“Yeah, but now she’s a-well, she’s a woman,” Dean said but not without flashing a quick smile.

Sam gave a short laugh. “Yeah I guess. But she still has a lot of firsts, you know. Her first boyfriend, her first car, her first ticket.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.”

“But that’s what I’m saying. Today she got her period but she still has a lot more growing up to do. She’s still your little girl.”

“Okay, that’s fair,” Dean, admitted.

“But something tells me no matter what she’ll always be your little girl.”

Dean laughed out loud. “Ya, damn right she will be.”

 

THE END


End file.
